Ties That Bind
by bunndlesofjoy
Summary: Something goes wrong when the village is attacked during the chunnin exams. The First, Second and Fourth Hokage was summoned using edo-tensei but they were alive again. Now Seraphina has the three Hokage's living at her secret home until every thing is sorted out. Follow her road of getting to know the family she has never met and discovering her soul mate.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
**/Author Comments/ **  
**

* * *

**OC Character Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Seraphina **-** Senju-Saratobi-Uzumaki. **  
Birth Date:** January 20. **  
Gender:** Female. **  
Age:** 24. **  
Height:** 170 cm. **  
Weight:** 48 kg.  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup. **  
Blood type:** B **  
Classification:** Sage, Miko, and Sensor Type. **  
Affiliation:** Konohagakure and Mount Myoboku **  
Clan:** Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green, Silver, Red, and Sapphire Blue. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Ramen and Green tea. **  
Likes:** Nature, Animals, Children, her family, 4th Hokage Minato and the tailed beasts. **  
Dislikes:** The villagers when the harm Naruto, people that treat the tailed beasts horribly, injured animals and injured children. **  
Hobbies:** Reading, Gardening, Training and being in Nature.

 **Physical Description:** She has Moonlight Silver hair (two plaits over her shoulder with blue ribbons at the top, messy bun with cherry blossom headpiece) and has mix-matched coloured eyes. One eye is Sapphire blue and the other eye is Ruby Red. She casts on illusion on her hair and eyes so that her hair is red with streaks of silver and emerald green eyes.

She is wearing a silver/white kimono with long sleeves that have a blue ruff on the edges and a blue obi and bow. At the bottom of the long sleeves as the bottom of the kimono, there are light pink cherry blossoms. She is wearing a pair of blue ninja sandals.

 **Distinguishing Features:** At the side of her neck, on her collarbone, there is a birthmark in the shape of a pair of silver wings. On the underside of her wrist, there is a birthmark shaped in three pink cherry blossoms and a thick green vine that goes over the upper side of her wrist back to the underside.

 **Personality:  
** Caring **  
**Kind **  
**Protective of her family and her precious people **  
**Perceptive **  
**Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary **  
**Does not hold any grudges **  
**Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it

 **Family:  
** Sasuke Sarutobi (Great Grandfather)-Deceased **  
**Asuma Sarutobi (Uncle) **  
**Biwako Sarutobi (Grandmother)- Deceased **  
**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Grandfather) **  
**Konohamaru Sarutobi (Younger Brother) **  
**Butsuma Senju (Great Great Grandfather)- Deceased **  
**Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather)- Deceased **  
**Mito Uzumaki-Senju (Great Grandmother)- Deceased **  
**Tobirama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Itama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Kawarama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Nawaki Senju (Second Cousin)- Deceased **  
**Tsunade Senju (Second Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"

(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
**/Author Comments\

* * *

 **This chapter takes place during the chunnin exam invasion.**

* * *

~~~ **Chapter 1 ~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Seraphina's POV~~~**

* * *

I knew he would come back to attack the village. I knew Orochimaru would come back to try and kill my grandfather. But does he seriously think I would allow him to harm my grandfather? I already lost my mother, father, and grandmother so there is no way, no chance at all that I will lose my remaining family.

I looked to where my grandfather was last in the Hokage box. There is a purple barrier surrounding it. But what is this? I can sense the powers of the First, Second and Fourth Hokage's. Orochimaru must of use Edo-Tensei. Granduncle should not have invented that Jutsu in the first place. It causes more trouble than it is worth.

I looked behind me to see that Naruto was fighting against Gaara. I knew Naruto would be fine and he is the only one that would be able to get through to Gaara due to sharing the same pain. But I knew that my Grandfather needed me and I refuse to lose him.

I ran towards the Hokage box and came to be in front of the purple barrier. How am I supposed to get through this? Ahh, I know. I placed a barrier made out of my Miko powers and placed it around my whole body so that the purple barrier won't be able to harm me. I step through the barrier to see that my earlier thoughts were correct. The First, Second and Fourth Hokage had been brought back via Edo-Tensei.

I could see that my grandfather was having some trouble fighting all three Hokage's so I knew that I had to help. I have the same bloodline as the First so I made some of the trees he had already made move towards the three Hokage's and trap them in place. To make sure they couldn't move, I ran towards them and placed a seal that would keep them paralysed. It is very lucky that I am very fast at running so I was able to put the seal in place before they could break out of the tree holding them.

I kneeled next to my grandfather to check him for any injuries. I gave a sigh of relief to see that apart from being exhausted he was fine.

"Grandfather, are you okay?"

He seems to be taking a breath before answering "Yes, Seraphina, I am fine. I am just exhausted. I haven't done any training for a while."

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

The female was breathtaking. My breath seemed to freeze in my throat. She seems to look around to be 24 years old. She has red hair with silver streaks running through and emerald green eyes.

She is wearing a silver/white kimono with long sleeves that have a blue ruff on the edges and a blue obi and bow. At the bottom of the long sleeves as the bottom of the kimono, there are light pink cherry blossoms. She is wearing a pair of blue ninja sandals.

Looking closer I could see a pair of silver wings on her collar bone which seems to be a birthmark. I could see another birthmark on her wrists. On the underside of her wrists, there are three pink cherry blossoms with a thick green vine going over the upper side of her wrist back to the underside.

I get the feeling that she is familiar and that I know her. My body seems to be reacted to her just being near me. How strange. My body didn't react this was with Kushina.

Even her voice has my body reacting. Her voice is soft and angelic. Thinking back to what I just heard that means that Lord Third is her grandfather. And her name is Seraphina. What a beautiful name. It suits her.

* * *

 **~~~Hashirama's POV~~~**

* * *

The female seems familiar and by the look on Tobirama's face, he seems to think the same. But why does she look familiar? And was it her who my trees answered to? Is she an Uzumaki?

* * *

 **~~~Tobirama's POV~~~**

* * *

This female seems familiar and out the corner of my eye, I could see that Hashirama felt the same way. I can sense that there is different chakra inside her. They seem to be Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki. Does this mean that she belongs to all three clans? There is also a different energy inside of her but it isn't chakra. It is purer than chakra.

* * *

 **~~~Seraphina's POV~~~**

* * *

Even though it seems that I wasn't taking notice of what Orochimaru was doing, I was. I could see that he was getting mad at me for being able to first get through his barrier and then stopping the three Hokage's from hurting my grandfather. I could see that he was going to attack grandfather again so I acted straight away by appearing by his side without him realising and placing seals on his arm that would destroy the chakra tubes in his arms as well as be making it so that he wouldn't be able to lift his arms. This would stop him from using chakra and doing any hand signs. To make things even better even my second cousin Tsunade wouldn't be able to heal them.

I quickly appeared by my grandfather's side again and I start to use my Miko powers to heal him. My Miko powers were different from normal as instead of being blue mine are more of a purple-pink colour. I can heal almost any injury, sickness or disease though the harder the injury, sickness or disease the more energy it takes from me.

I knew my grandfather and the three Hokage's were looking in my direction. So I raise an eyebrow and ask in the most innocent voice

"What? Why are you staring at me for?"

I could see that grandfather and the other three Hokage's were chuckling at my question. Grandfather probably saw what I did to Orochimaru's arms.

"You haven't changed from when you first met Orochimaru. You still don't like him do you?"

"No, and I never will. His soul has been tainted since I met him that first time hence why I never willingly went anywhere near him. But at least he can't use his chakra anymore. Ahh, what a shame, actually no not really."

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

Seraphina does give off the aura of being pure. The purple-pink energy she uses seems to be as pure as she is so it does explain why she would stay away from someone who was tainted as she said Orochimaru was.

* * *

 **~~~Seraphina's POV~~~**

* * *

I could see the Orochimaru clicked on to what I did to his arms and started to curse at me. All I did was raise an eyebrow at him but I knew that he could see the amusement in my eyes. The four people who were at the four corners of the purple barrier leave their place and escapes with Orochimaru. They manage to escape from the village as the ANBU wasn't able to catch them.

I looked back at the three Hokage's trapped in the tree I was controlling and was confused to see that they were still there. I looked at my grandfather confused but before speaking I place a barrier around the five of us so that no one else could hear us talking.

"Grandfather, why are the First, Second and Fourth still here?"

"What do you mean Seraphina?"

"Well Orochimaru uses the Edo-Tensei using his chakra and now that he doesn't have any in his arms the Jutsu should be dispelled so why are they still here? Why hasn't their bodies fall apart?"

Before grandfather could reply it seems the Second had the answer to my question so he answered instead.

"I could explain that. It seems that the Jutsu backfired and it seems to have brought the three of us back to life again."

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

We are alive again. But how? I thought my soul was trapped in the Shinigami's stomach. That means I'll be able to see my son. I'll be able to bond with him but of course, that is if he doesn't hate me for sealing the fox inside of him. I hope that the villagers followed my wish to see him as a hero but deep inside I know that they didn't but I wanted to believe they would.

* * *

 **~~~Hashirama's POV~~~**

* * *

So we're alive again. I wonder if Tsunade is still in the village. It has been a while since I last saw my granddaughter. I can't sense her chakra in the village though so I don't think she is.

* * *

 **~~~Tobirama's POV~~~**

* * *

It is weird being alive again. The only difference that I could feel since we got summoned back is that my chakra and blood was rushing through my body. I could smell the air again and I could smell that Seraphina has a slight smell of cherry blossoms. I wonder if Tsunade is in the village but I can't sense her chakra anywhere in the village so I'm guessing she isn't.

* * *

 **~~~Seraphina's POV~~~**

* * *

My attention was drawn away from the Hokage's when a messenger toad appeared in front of me with a message. I take the message and the toad dispels itself. It seems that the message was telling me that Naruto managed to defeat Gaara. But then again I knew he would.

"Grandfather, Naruto has defeated Gaara but Gaara and his siblings have fled the village."

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

I could feel my whole body tense at the mention of Naruto's name. Is he alright? He didn't get injured, did he? I hope he didn't get hurt. But Seraphina seems to be relaxed so maybe Naruto is fine.

* * *

 **~~~Seraphina's POV~~~**

* * *

I see the Fourth tense when I mention Naruto's name. But then again he hasn't seen Naruto since he was a baby so of course, the Fourth would be worried. Hopefully, Naruto will be able to bond with his father. The village can't find this out though or Naruto could be in danger due to his father's enemies both inside and outside of the village.

Grandfather looked alarmed but then again he saw Naruto as another grandson.

"Is he alright? Did he get injured fighting Gaara?"

"Grandfather, Calm down. He only has chakra exhaustion. But apart from that, he is perfectly fine. But moving on from that what are we going to do about the First, Second and the Fourth? The Village can't find out that they are alive just yet and it would put Naruto in danger if he is seen in public with the Fourth."

"That's easy. They can live with you in your secret home that you didn't tell me about." He must have seen my surprise as he continued "I know about it, but not where it is. And besides no one apart from Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya know about your home so it will be safer and more of a secret if they stay there."

True that does make sense and it gives Naruto time to bond with his dad in secret. I removed the trees from the three Hokage's and remove the seal I placed on them. I nod at my grandfather and he leaves the barrier and heads to the Hokage tower. I place another barrier around me and the three Hokage's so that no one can see us and teleports us inside the barrier that surrounds my home.

* * *

 _ **/Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Your opinion is appreciated.\**_


End file.
